


For the Longest Time

by quicksylver28



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the dreaded songfic everyone! run for your lives! <br/>i wanted to try something different and i think it worked out.<br/>here we go.... enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Longest Time

"If you said goodbye to me tonight..."

Tony gasped, fingertips digging into broad shoulders above him. He pressed an open mouthed kiss into said shoulder, moaning as he was rocked deeper into the bed below him. He hitched his knees up a little more, clenching his thighs against slowly pistoning hips.

It was no secret that Tony stark had a number of lovers throughout his adult life. Men, women, sometimes both, some married, most single. All of the affairs only lasting briefly. The fire of passion usually burning hot then burning out. A rare few lasted longer than a few months. 

There was Tiberius in his youth and the time with Pepper that Tony had genuinely wanted to work out and regretted deeply when it didn't. But none of them had lasted over a year. Not until Steve. 

It was a year and a day and they were still together. Sure... They'd had fights and arguments and even taken breaks, but they'd made up and indulged in hot as fuck make up sex all over Avengers tower. It had taken hard work and a lot of calming breaths and "establishing healthy communication pathways" but they'd made it. 

"… There would still be music left to write. "

One of the "healthy communication pathways" was finding a common hobby, something they could work on together. Steve had always talked about his old barbershop quartet with fond nostalgia so when he came home one day with a Guitar and a book of blank sheet music pages, Tony had both unsurprised and a little wary. Despite having a childhood filled with music lessons and being drafted into his boarding school choir, Tony hadn't been able to carry a tune into adulthood, computer keys replacing piano keys as years went by.

After a month of frustration and ripped sheet music, Steve had pulled Tony down to his workshop and watched with quiet awe as Tony made his technology sing. Steve had settled on the old workshop couch and strummed his guitar idly as machinery hummed and pinged and thrummed in an odd melody. 

"What else could I do?" He shrugged and smiled, "I'm so inspired by you." 

A sharp thrust of Steve's hips brought Tony back to the present with a soft moan. Steve's lovemaking was always slow and intense, the larger man taking his time and his enhanced stamina to bring Tony to the edge of breathless pleasure and keeping him there. Keeping him on the knife's edge of ecstasy just long enough to break Tony apart completely and put him back together again with such care and reverence that he hadn't experienced with a lover for the longest time.

"Once… ah… once I thought my innocence was gone…"

One side effect of this kind of lovemaking though, was that Tony talked. Not the smart ass comments or sarcastic quips he usually slung in the board room and in public but helplessly honest words that flowed across Steve's skin in whispers and sighs. He talked about his past, shared stories and secrets and insecurities that plagued his deepest soul. 

"...I know now that happiness does go on." 

About How everyone he had ever loved and cared for ended up leaving him in the end. How he was so afraid that Steve would do the same. How some where along the way he'd lost the ability to believe in love, to have faith in human kindness. How he'd been lost for so long and despaired to ever find that golden ring that eluded him for so long. Only to find it in Steve's good heart.

Steve stilled, bracing Tony's sides as he sat up, bringing Tony into his lap with a moan. His large hands kneads Tony's ass as the smaller man sank further down his cock with a low moan. He slung his arms around the blond's shoulders, barely hanging on as large hands guide his hips up and down on that perfect heat. He tucked his face into Steve's neck, licking and sucking at the salty skin. 

"That's when you found me. Un. Oh God yes. When you put your arms around me….fuck."

Just being in Steve's arms, in those quiet moments when it was just them two made him feel safe, protected, able to trust another person as deeply as he'd done as a child. The quiet man had turned out to be his safe port during stormy weather. He'd finally found a steady calming presence in his whirlwind of a life since the original Jarvis passed so many years ago. He hadn't had that for the longest time. 

Tony and Steve had danced around each other for a couple of months in the beginning, Steve being the one doing the chasing in a surprising turn of events. And though Tony thought Steve Rogers aka Captain 'America Fuck Yeah' was hot like burning, he was wary of going down that road. Rogers had been his father's obsession for so long, the search for his plane becoming Tony's obsession after Howard had died. 

They'd had such a rocky start and only become friends a few months after the invasion of New York. Tony knew his track record when it came to relationships and hadn't wanted to sacrifice that hard earned respect between the two men just for sex. 

No doubt it would be fan-fucking-tastic sex but it would still just be sex none the less. So he'd perfected the act of the gentle brush off, all the little voices in his head of past conquests filling his brain with doubts and insecurities. 

It had taken Steve pressing him up against the wall in the hall outside his workshop one day and kissing him to bring Tony's doubts and fears tumbling from kiss bruised lips. Steve made a promise that day, a little bit of Captain's determination leaking into his voice. 

That no matter what those little voices may say, there will always be one to tell him how worthy he is of love. How much he deserves affection. How great he was as a person and a friend. 

"I'm that voice you're hearing." He murmurs against Tony's jaw, "...the voice that will always be there."

And Tony believed him. And FYI…. The sex was fan-fucking-tastic. 

"And the greatest miracle of all…." 

Tony's fingertips claw down Steve's back, one hand reaching up to dig his fingers into Steve's hair. His breath came in gasps as Steve sped the snap of his hips just enough to make Tony's heart thud in his chest. Steve kissed along Tony's jaw, his hot breath along Tony's skin making him shiver. 

" ….Is how I fucking need you and… Sweet Jesus Steve…and … oh fuck …..and how you needed me too" 

He snagged Steve's lips with his own, exploring his mouth until they are both breathless, pressing butterfly kisses on steve's closed eyelids and down his face and neck. His voice deepens to almost a continuous moan as Steve fucks up into him steadily. 

"And maybe……this thing between us….. maybe this won't last very long….But you feel so goddammed right Steve" 

It was always in the back of Tony's mind that Steve would leave like everyone else. Decide one day that Tony wasn't worth all of the hard work and split. 

At his words Steve stills, pulls back and gives Tony a serious look, making the smaller man shrug and blush sheepishly.

"…well, I could be wrong. Maybe I've been hoping too hard… I guess."

Steve huffs a little and lays Tony back against the bank of pillows, pulling Tony's legs around his slim waist and bracing his hands on the sides of Tony's head. Deep blue eyes catch Tony's brown ones, keeping the connection as he began to move his hips once again. Tony arches his back at the new angle and bites his lip with a hissed breath.

"But we've come this far and it's more than I ever hoped for." Tony swivels his hips a little, chuckling as Steve gasped and growled. " ...and let's face it… who knows how much further we'll go on. Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone."

Steve leaned forward to brace himself on his elbows, the heat of his body pressing Tony to the bed as he bit the shorter man's bottom lip gently. Tony flushed at Steve's gentle chastisement. He guessed he was being a bit more fatalistic than usual. 

"I'll take my chances then…" he grinned and rubbed his hands over hot and sweaty skin, " … I forgot how nice romance is."

Being courted by Steven Rogers had had Tony off kilter for a while when they first started dating. Steve was genuinely attentive, caring, stimulating to talk too and knew when to back off and let Tony spend time in his workshop without complaining about being ignored. Steve both accepted Tony's quirks and called him on his bullshit. 

Tony was not used to that at all. He was usually the one doing the courting, the chasing. No one had ever done that for Tony unless the wanted his money, his tech or his connections. It was unsettling how good it made him feel that Steve was taking the time to do things right.

"I had second thoughts at the start you know.." he murmured into the skin of Steve's bicep. "I said to myself 'Hold on to your heart Stark'." 

A particularly well angled thrust had him biting into the flesh beneath his lips with a whimper. A large hand palmed his weeping cock, taking his breath away. He dug his heels into Steve's thighs, clenching down on the hard length within him.

" But now… Oh god Steve, Harder… now I know the man that you are…. and you've been wonderful so far." 

Steve's hips start to pick up speed, and his hand on Tony's cock pumps faster and adds a twist and soon enough Tony is flying, shivering apart within the safety of his lover's arms.

Steve buries his face just below Tony's ear and moans wantonly, his hips bucking wildly until he presses deep, his hot seed spilling within as he trembles. Tony presses a sated kiss to flushed and heated cheeks with a smile.

"...And it's more than I ever hoped for. "

Later, after they've cleaned up and are snuggled under the covers, Steve wraps his arms around him and tucks his face into Tony's neck. They settle together like two pieces of puzzle and he gently cards his fingers though damp blonde hair, still floating from his orgasm.

"I don't care what consequence it brings." he says softly in the dark, only the blue light of his arc reactor making the edges of the room visible. "and frankly...I have been a fool for lesser things. Its just that I want you so bad Steve."

Steve grunts sleepily, kissing Tony's neck and snuggling deeper into Tony's side. Tony grins as he listens to Steve's breathing even out in sleep. His words whisper a promise to the incredible man at his side.

"I think you ought to know Rogers… that I intend to hold you for the longest time"

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it.... it's a bit shmoopy but i like it.   
> i was listening to the song "For the Longest Time" by Billy Joel and all i could picture was tony telling steve these words and i wondered if it would work as dialogue. so i tried it out. got the song stuck in my head though but i don't mind. it's a great song.


End file.
